Planes: Wings of Fire
by Hosty McGhosty
Summary: A rare thunderbird jet shows up at Dottie's doorstep. Dottie takes her in as her own. When Avalean grows up she has a faithful encounter with Dusty after a near air collison. He tells her about the smokejumpers. She decides to join him. When a group of her own kind starts to reak havoic will they be able to pull through it. BladexOc pairing
1. Chapter 1

A red and white jet was flying at low altitude. She was trying to escape too other planes that were tailing her as well. In her landing gear, she had a small red and white jet clutched tighly close to her. She looked down below to see a hangar. She dives down landing with her wing landing gear. She still had the baby in her other landing gear. She rolled over to the hangar pounding on it. She lays the small red and white jet down in the box. She runs off down the runway leaving the baby in front of the hangar.

Dottie heard someone knocking at her door. She groaned getting up out of the bed. She rolled over to the door opening it with her hand. She sees a small bundle sleeping in a box. She looks from side to side finding no one outside. She lifts the small baby jet up. " I can't leave you here by yourself." She whispers. " You know what? I'll take care of you." She rolls back inside closing the door behind her. The jet's eyes slowly open. She begins to bawl softly. " Oh no no shh baby shh." Comforted Dottie hugging her gently. She rocked her back and forth. She went into the kitchen getting a bottle ready. She finds one corner of hangar and sits. She feeds the baby. " There you go." She whispers. The baby looks up at her with it's green eyes. " It's not often I get to take care of young ones." She smiles. " I'll name you Avalean." Avalean smiled at Dottie finishing her bottle.

Dottie put the bottle down on the table with one of her freed forklift hands. She then takes Avalean over to a small cot she had and lays her down. She tucks her in. " Goodnight Ava. Sweet dreams."

Years pass..

" Mom I'm going out!" shouted Avalean. Avalean had grown up to be a thunderbird jet with a red body, white nose, and a blue thunderbird tattoo on her underbelly. Dottie, who was moving some boxes around, bumped into a wall. " Oh! Okay! Just be careful!" Avalean rolled out into the main hangar. " Mom would you like some help?" she asked. Dottie chuckles. " Nah I'm fine." She muttered tripping backwards. Avalean caught her with her nose. Avalean set her mother back onto her wheels. " you sure?" she asked. Dottie sighed shrugging. " I guess I need some help after all." Ava smiled. Dottie put the box onto Ava's right wing and another one on Ava's left wing. Ava rolled over to the corner setting the boxes carefully down. Dottie came back into the room with a large box. Ava ducked her nose under it taking it from her mom. " Thanks Ava." She chuckles. Ava laughs putting the box down on the other ones. She turns around to face her mother. Dottie was a blue forklift. Dottie had taken care of Ava all her life. Dottie hugs Ava's nose gently. " Don't stay out too late I need your help unpacking." Ava smiles. " I won't be out too late I promise." Dottie kisses her nose. " That's my good girl." Avalean rolled out to the runway outside of their new hanger. They had to move after Avalean got too big for their last one. Avalean started up her engines sitting on idle until she reached max speed.

Dottie watched her daughter with a faint smile on her face. Avalean exhaled taking off down the runway. She could feel the air rush around her. Avalean bent her flags down lifting up off of the ground. She tucked her landing gear under her wings. She pulled up til she was tree level. Dottie watched Ava get further and further away from their hangar. Ava soared above the trees. She smiled to herself. " Alright let's see if I can get any faster than I was yesterday." She cuts her engine off free falling. She turns her body to the right going between the crack of the trees. She quickly turns back top first. She manuvers through the trees gently stepping onto the gass. She dodges tree trunks and branches with ease. She steps on the gas even more going faster. Her booster shining brightly. She decides to pull up flying through an opening in the roof of the trees. Her speed increases as she climbs higher and higher. She gets high enough to where she cuts her booster off. She closes her eyes allowing herself to free fall backwards.

Her underbelly was facing nose down at the ground. Ava still had her eyes closed feeling air rush past her. Her altitude continues to go down as she continues to fall. She opens her eyes again facing back up. Her underbelly was in line with the trees under her. She pulls up soaring past the tree tops. She slams down on the gas once more going faster. She felt adrenaline course through her.

Up ahead, Dusty was flying in the same direction he was. He heard his radar go off. He sees a red blur coming at him. His eyes widened. Avalean sees Dusty coming for her. " Oh shit!" she shouted. She tries to slow down but fails. She ends up missing him going back into the cover of the trees. She was going too fast colliding into a tree ahead of her. She groans softly in pain. Dusty finds a safe place to land next to her. " Oh my god are you okay!" Avalean coughs. " I think so." She tries to get up wincing in pain. " Don't move I'll radio Dottie and tell her what happened." Murmurs Dusty. Avalean groans. _Shit mom is going to kill me._ She groans softly in her head.

Dottie was busy unpacking her equipment. _Dusty to Dottie come in_. Dottie sighed picking up her radio. "Go ahead Dusty." _Hey Dottie I need you to come quick. A jet is down in the trees._ Dottie gulps. " alright I'm on my way!" she grabs her stuff rolling out of the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusty stayed with Avalean. Avalean was embrassed about the whole situation. Dottie finally found them. She jumped over fallen logs. " What the hell happened here?" she asked. Avalean looked at her wincing as she did so. " I had a little bit of an accident." Dottie shakes her head. " Accident? More like you hit the whole damn tree!" she sighs. " No matter." She turns to Dusty. " Dusty can you tow her out so I can take a better look?" she asked. Dusty nods. " Of course." Dottie hooked a chain up to each of them. Dusty pulled Avalean gently out of the forest. Dottie follows them. " Right there is good Dusty!" Called Dottie. Dusty stops. Dottie goes around to each side of Avalean. " No serious damage apart from scratches." She pulls out her wrench. " Simple fix to say at the least."

Dottie begins to fix Avalean up. Dusty was sitting there with her. " I've never seen a jet around this parts before well apart from the twin jets I knew during my racing career. But I have never seen one of your kind." Ava narrowed her eyes. " Thanks." She growls gently. She looks at him. " So you're the cropduster Dottie helped eh?" she asked. Dusty nods smiling. " Yep I used to be a racer but now I'm a certified firefighter." Avalean raised an eyebrow. " Go on." She urged. Dusty told her all about the smokejumpers. Dottie looks at Dusty. " Their an awesome group but I'm still unsure about that Blade fellow." Dusty chuckles. " Ha don't worry about him he's a little bit more tame." Dottie finishes up. " Right well thanks Dusty." Dusty nods. " Why don't I show her my team?" he suggested. Avalean looked at her mom. She saw the unsure look on her face. " I guess just make sure you come back home." Avalean smiles. " I will."

Dottie waited until Dusty had his back turned before she hugged Ava. " love you mom." She whispers. Dottie smiles. " I love you too." She lets go. She watches as Dusty and Ava leave the runway together. Dottie sighs softly shaking her head. Avalean flew next to Dusty. She smiled gently chuckling about her little incident earlier. Dusty took her Propwash Junction Airport. They landed causing two planes to turn around look at them. Avalean suddenly felt her adrenaline go up. She went into protective mode looking for a way to escape. " Hey Dusty!" called the green and white plane. Dusty smiles. " I want you to meet Windlifter." Ava looks at Windlifter. " Hi." She whispers shyly. A yellow, multicolored plane rolled up eyeing Ava up and down. " Wow a rare colored thunderbird!" she exclaimed. Avalean backed up a little bit. Dusty smiled. " This is-" Dipper cut him off. " I'm Dipper! I know we are going to be great friends!" she chirped. Avalean smiled feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Windlifter rolled up to them. " And your name is young one?" he asked. Avalean shyly turned away. " The name is Avalean Thunderheart or Ava for short." Windlifter smiled. " Pretty name for such a rare plane. What brings you to us?" Avalean looks up. " I want to join your team as a firefighter." Windlifter nods. " our boss isn't here at the moment. He's out on patrol but I'm sure he will back soon." Avalean nods. " Right well I'll wait patiently then."

They all looked up as a red, black, and white helicopter flew into the airport. He landed gently onto his landing gear. He spotted Ava narrowing his eyes gently. He rolled over to them. " Who is this?" he asked in a low gruff voice. Dipper smiled. " This here is Avalean Thunderheart sir." Blade eyed her up and down. " What is she doing here?" Avalean met Blade's gaze steadily showing no fear. " I want to join your team as a new firefighter." Her voice had a clear, sweet, almost honey tone to it. Blade shakes his head. " Alright get her mounted up with some gear then." He grumbles rolling off.

Avalean looked at Dusty. " What is his problem?" she asked. Dusty frowns. " I'm not sure but no matter." He smiles. " glad you can join us." Dipper takes Avalean over to a hangar. " We'll get ya fitted with new gear and-" Avalean cuts her off. " Can we do this tomorrow I really got to get back." She whispers. Dipper frowns. " Oh okay." Avalean bows. " It was really nice meeting you guys but I have to get home before my mom kills me." Avalean rolled out of the hangar. She bidded Dusty and Windlifter goodbye before taking off into the air.

The sun had set lower by the time she got home. " Shit I hope I'm not too late." She mutters under her breathe. She rolls into her hangar to find her mother asleep on the couch. She smiles grabbing the blanket in her mother and laying it over her. Dottie stirs. " Ava?" she asks. Avalean looks down. " Yes mom?" Dottie wakes up all the way rubbing her eyes. " What time is it?" Avalean looks at the clock. " Five o'clock. Am I too late?" Dottie shakes her head smiling. " No your right on time." Avalean backs up so her mom could get up. " I just finished unpacking. We had a lot of stuff." Avalean chuckles. " Yeah and most of that was yours." She added winking. Dottie chuckles. " Watch it." She goes into the kitchen. " I'm not even going to ask if your hungry. With all the running you have been doing today."

Dottie finishes cooking dinner for the both of them. She sets the plates of food down on the table. Avalean begins to eat. Dottie eats with her talking about what had happened with her. Avalean yawns. " I'm going to turn in early." Dottie nods. " Alright I just have to finish with some things then I'll join you in bed." Avalean smiles and rolls off. " Good night." Dottie smiles back. " Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Blade looked out the window of his hanger. He kept thinking of Avalaen. He shakes his head before sinking onto landing gear. Nick appeared smiling. " Let me guess love at first sight?" he teased. Blade eyed him. " Don't you have other people you could haunt?" he asked teasingly. Nick laughed. " Nah I ain't about that life. I can see the stars in your eyes there Bladester." Blade sighed. " Hey it's okay to be in love. But I do understand your weariness." Blade smiled at him. Nick winked. " Take care now brother. Get some rest. Give the girl a chance but don't rush it okay?" asked Nick. Blade nods. Nick smiles one last time before vanishing. Blade closed his eyes going to sleep.

_Avalean woke up. She yawned rolling out of bed. She looked into her mother's room to find her mom not there. She frowned a little bit. She went around the hangar looking for her. She heard something crash behind her. " Who's there?" she asked. She began growling. " You shouldn't be here!" A shadow lept down on top of her. She could feel landing gear tear into her. She howled. " Get off!" She began struggling. _

Avalean screamed waking up. Dottie rolled in holding a wrench in her forklift. " AVA! who is it?!" she asked. She looked around. " Who do I need to knock out?" she asked. Avalean panted. " n-n-no one. I just had a bad dream is all." Dottie put her wrench down. She let out a sigh. She rolled up to Ava. She smiled patting her side gently. " It's alright Ava." She comforted. " Remember it's just a dream." She felt Ava nod her head. She began stroking her side. Avalean yawned going to sleep. Dottie decided to stay with her until she knew Avalean was going to be turned out the light and put a huge tarp over Avalean. She touched Avalean's nose. " Sweet dreams dear heart." She whispered. She rolled out closing Avalean's door a tad behind her.

The sunlight filtered in through the window of Avalean's room. She woke up, yawning. She shook the tarp off of her. She smelled something good cooking in the kitchen. She licked her jaws. She rolled out of her room. Dottie was in the kitchen cooking. She turned around. " Oh hey Ava." she greeted. Avalean yawned at her. Dottie smiled. She finished cooking. She put Ava's plate down in front of her. Avalean began nibbling through it hungrily. Dottie rolled up to the table with hers. She ate while watching Avalean. She wondered about her breed. Dottie took a sip of her coffee. Avalean finished. She licked her jaws clean. She revealed a sharp pair of canines. Dottie gulped. " Mom you okay?" asked Avalean. Dottie shook her cab and scratched behind it. " Yeah I'm fine." Avalean smiled. " I think I'm going to head to Piston Peak. I want to begin my training as soon as possible." Dottie nodded. She saddened a bit. " Right well let me pack your things then."

Dottie went into Avalean's room. She started putting some pictures in a box as well as any spare parts she might need. She put them inside of Avalean's storage hold. She closed the door. " There. I put some items from home inside of a box for you." she whispered. Avalean nodded. She smiled leaning on her mom. " Thanks." Dottie patted her side. She didn't want Ava to leave the nest just yet. She backed up viewing Avalean from head to tail. " Right I shouldn't keep you a minute longer." Dottie rolled over to the hanger door. She pressed the button hearing the door buzz to life. The door began opening. The winds from the outside came in. Something inside of Avalean woke up. She rolled out of the hanger going to the start of the runway. Dottie watched her. " Good luck Ava! Come home safe!" she yelled. Avalean nodded. She started her jet engine up. The air around her engine started to get hot. She revved her engine. She started rolling slowly. She put more pressure down on the gas pushing the throttle. She reaching her max speed. She began lifting off. She tucked her landing gear under her. She lifted off fully from the runway. She smiled boosting off into the distance. Dottie watched her daughter leave. " I'll miss you." she whispered.

Skipper rolled up. " The kid leave already?" he asked. Dottie jumped snapping out of her thoughts. She nodded. " Yep. She's left to get certified as a firefighter." Skipper smiled. " Well you raised her well then." He then got serious. " I want to bring something to your attention." Dottie frowned. " Oh?" Skipper looked around. " But not here. Meet me in town, near the pub where me and Dusty like to hang out." he instructed. Dottie nodded. " Alright." Skipper took off flying into the sky. Dottie locked up the hanger and ended off down the main road. It took her three minutes to meet up with Skipper. He motioned for her to go into the secret room. She obeyed. Skipper rolled in hearing the hanger door shut behind them. " Okay so what's so secretive?" she asked. " Well I was flying around and I picked up on suspicious chatter on my radio. It was in a language no one understood so I went to investigate. I saw some jets hanging around the runway area. They sported the same markings that Ava had." Dottie felt something inside of her run cold. Her engine stopped for a second. " I've told the control tower to keep an eye out for them again." Dottie nodded. " Keep me posted." She rolled back to her hanger.

She heard Dusty land behind her. She turned around. " Hey Dusty can you do me a favor?" she asked. Dusty smiled. " Of course." Dottie smiled back at him. " Can you keep an eye on Ava for me. I had a bad feeling wash over me. I don't want you to throw yourself on her but just keep an eye on her okay?" she asked. Dusty nodded. " Sure. I take it she's going to Piston Peak?" he asked. " Yep. She's gone off to be a firefighter." Dusty started his engine up. " Alright I'll head that way now." Dottie waved him off watching as his orange shape disappeared into the sky. She sighed going into her hanger. It was going to be hard for her to not have Avalean around. _Avalean I hope your doing okay._

**Avalean: Did it really have to take you that long to update the story?**

**Me: Hey I've been swamped with other projects.**

**Avalean: It shouldn't have taken you so long especially since we had some lovely people review it. Their nawing at the bit for this chapter**

**Me: Look it's done okay? Don't worry about it.**

**Avalean: Sometimes humans drive me crazy but I'm glad it's finally finished. I hoped our lovelies enjoyed it. Make sure you guys read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Avalean was several miles outside of Piston Peak. She smiled picking up the pace a little. All she could hear was the faint thundering of her engines. It was silent for awhile before she heard something behind her. She looked around to see a pair of twin planes coming for her. One was green, black, and white and the other one was white, black,and green. She began panicking a little bit. She pushed more on her throttle. The planes both fell in behind her before closing in on her on both sides. She growled pulling up. A green and black plane flew in front of her. Avalean gasped. She dove harsh to the side. " Hey what the hell!" she shouted. The planes laughed. " Oh don't run away from us baby!" sneered the green and black plane. She growled at them. She picked up the pace. The planes kept going for her.

They kept this up for two miles. Avalean reached the Piston Peak treeline. The planes backed off from her. She sensed this wasn't the end of it. She flew in silence secretly shaking from the whole thing. The alarm on her panel went off. Her radar flashed with three shapes coming for her. She looked around her canopy finding nothing out of the ordinary. A green and black shape came down on top of her. She screeched diving. She headed for the trees. He kept on her tail. Avalean growled before veering left. She went in between the trees hiding herself further in the woods.

Dusty was flying around until he saw his rival and his companions messing with Ava. He growled before losing altitude. He smacked his landing gear on top of Ripslinger. Rip growled. " Hey who do you think you are?!" he hissed. " Leave her alone." snapped Dusty. " You best leave now before I change my mind on not killing you!" Rip eyed him. " Fine." He motioned for the twins to follow him. They flew off. Dusty sighed. He carefully moved through the woods. " Ava!" called Dusty. " Ava!" He heard screaming coming from the right of him. He gasped. " Ava!" He got on his radio. _Dusty to Patch! Dusty to Patch! come in Patch!_ Patch came on the radio. _Go ahead Dusty. What seems to be the problem? _she asked. _It's Ava. I can't see her but some planes ran her into the woods. I think she might have crashed. The woods are too deep for me to go in further. _He murmured. _Rodger We'll get right on it. Over and out._

Patch went over to her microphone activating it. " Attention firefighters downed plane near the edge of Piston Peak woods!" Blade woke up. He rolled out of his hangar yawning. " Windlifter come with me." Windlifter nods. He started his engine up. The smokejumpers got their gear and loaded up inside of Cabbie. Blade started his engine up and lifted up from the ground. He got on his radio. _Maru be on stand by. They might have some damage. _He looked down to see Maru saluting him. He rolled back inside of his garage afterwards. Blade began flying away from the base. Windlifter and Cabby fell in behind him.

Dusty flew right above where he thought Ava might have crashed at. Avalean was underneath two trees that had fallen onto her. She struggled to get out from underneath the weight. Blade and his crew showed up. He began descending down into the woods. He flicked on his spotlight. He searched for her. Avalean saw a light. " Help!" she shouted. Blade put his spotlight on her. He smiled and got on the radio. _Blade to Cabbie. Let's get the smokejumpers over here. We need to have them cut and move the logs out before me and Windlifter can move her. _Cabbie smiled. _Rodger that Blade. Smokejumpers I will let you guys out 50 feet from the target._ The light flickered from red to green. He opened the cargo bay door. Dynamite smiled at her crew. " Let's go boys!" She yelled as she fell out of Cabbie. Avalanche yelled out excitedly following her as well as the rest of the gang.

Avalean struggled again. Blade moved in next to her. " Hey hey don't struggle. Help is here." Avalean whimpered. She hated being stuck. The smokejumpers rolled up. Blade slowly hovered around them. " Careful guys don't approach her from behind." Dynamite nods. She did her checks around Avalean. " Alright. and Drip I need you to cut the fallen logs off of her. Pinecone, you and me will pull them off of her. And Avalanche you'll push the logs out of the way." Drip began cutting into the first log. Avalean growled at them. She began feeling the wieght slowly come off of her. Blade used his hoist to help move the logs. Avalean sighed, happy that the logs were finally off of her. Blade lowered his hoist. He felt Dynamite tie it around Avalean. Windlifter then lowered his chains too. Once Avalean was secured, Blade and Windlifter began lifting her up.

They took her to Piston Peak Air Attack Airport and set her down. Maru rolled over to her, checking her over. He found nothing in a way of serious damage just scars and dents. He lead her over to his garage and got onto his lift. He began to get to work. Dusty watched her and Maru carefully. Avalean felt really uncomfortable. Maru finished up. " There." He admired his work before going off of his lift. " Your all set to go sweet heart." Avalean nodded. She rolled out of his hanger. Dusty smiled. He rolled over to her. " You okay?" he asked. She nods. " Yeah I wonder what was up with those three." she murmured. Dusty gulped. " I don't know either but I ran into them back when I did the " Wings Across The Globe" race. Ripslinger and his companions, Ned and Zed. I hated those three. Their the reason why I had a nasty accident." She rolled her eyes. " People are willing to do anything to win. It's kinda sick if you ask me." Dusty smiled. " Yeah." He looked away from her. _If their back then that must mean their up to something. No matter what I've got to keep an eye on them._ He thought.


End file.
